


Periscope 19-3918 TPG

by pantoneoftheskies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantoneoftheskies/pseuds/pantoneoftheskies
Summary: As the winter comes to an end and all kinds of creatures are heading back to their lair, the two of them meet; sharing one breath between rows of gray mountain circled them with uncertainties of the future.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Periscope 19-3918 TPG

**Author's Note:**

> a short one-shot to get this out of my system!! please tell me if there are any grammar errors since English isn't my first language and it's been a while since the last time i write.
> 
> For their clothes reference: https://twitter.com/jinniespring/status/1282524479889915904?s=20
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece!!!

White steam of clouds slips out of his mouth while the sun is still shyly hiding behind rows of dark gray mountains. Wonwoo cracked his bones as he adjusts to his human body. Smaller shell, yet more complicated than his dragon body. His stare rakes his skin, from his fingertips, long thin legs, and his black bangs that cover some of his vision.

_Human body is so fragile and reeks of something unnatural, I loathe it._

Wonwoo chuckles, “Huh, the fact that I still wanna do this thing despite how much I loathe it.”

He stands there, naked and alone in the middle of trees as dark as shadows with a dark sky as his roof. His bare feet crash the white snow, bringing him into a cave not far from where he stands.

A cold wind greets him as soon as Wonwoo's feet stepped inside the cave, making him shiver. _Nothing new_ , he thinks, _ironic how this has became a routine I used to._

“You're late today.” A deep voice resonates from the dark.

Wonwoo only shrugs as a response and picks some clothes on the ground beside him, undoubtedly chosen by the owner of the former voice. He puts them on silently, unwavering despite a sharp gaze pointed towards him.

He straightens his gloves, “Oh, you brought me a glove today.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu steps out of the darkness, making his presence known, already fully clothed with similar styling as Wonwoo's. “I remembered your human body has cold hands.”

Wonwoo hummed at that, trying to cover his surprise on how the younger remembers a random small fact about him. As soon as he straightened his back, a warm pair of lips greeted his own, engulfing him in affection he tries so hard to deny.

He grunts, pushing Mingyu's shoulders a bit hard. “W-wait a minute—” Another push, “— _fuck_ , let me breathe first I swear-”

The younger man in front of him pulls away, his chuckles are a bit breathless, a piece of evidence that he, too, was struggling to breathe but refused to make some space between them. Hungry, _as always_ , fast, _as always_ , and needy, _as always_.

Mingyu brings his hands towards Wonwoo's cheeks, stroking so gently, making Wonwoo questions if his organs are still changing because he _swears_ he could feel them all jumbling right now.

When moments like this exists, moments where Mingyu would stare at him like the daylight won't greet them in a few hours, where Wonwoo feels like the lingering touches Mingyu left on him brings him into cloud nine, He usually rejects them as hard as he could. _Dragons are born to fight_ , his father would say, _even with your own self_.

But somehow, right now Wonwoo doesn't want to fight at all. After all, the daylight will always greet them when the time comes, and they will lose the time they had just to wait for another ten months of longing. So he brings his hands to cover Mingyu's warm bare ones with a deep breath, closing his eyes as he savors the feelings. He would never say this, but Wonwoo will always be envious of the younger's warm hands and how it's somehow made to match his cold ones.

Mingyu is a fire breathing dragon, one hundred and fifty-six years younger than him, around one and a half years in human age. Wonwoo is not a dragon with an ice element nor abilities, he's just a dragon with cold, hard steel skin; wings lighter yet way bigger than usual dragons. A lightweight and fast metal dragon, supposedly with a heart also made of steel, but somehow Mingyu could melt his heart with his fire.

He never saw Mingyu's dragon form, the other also never saw Wonwoo's dragon form too, because showing another dragon your true form means you are letting them see you in your most vulnerable form, the real you, and they are not ready for stripping off that layer of commitment yet

But somehow, Wonwoo wants to fly together with Mingyu, someday. _Someday_.

Mingyu sucks in a breath in front of him. A flash of surprise adorned his face only to be replaced by a wide fond smile a second later, and Wonwoo would be lying if he says that smile doesn't swipe him off his feet.

“I don't understand how you're always holding yourself back even though your eyes tell so much more.” The fire dragon says cheekily.

Wonwoo scoffs, “Unlike someone, I would like to breathe in some oxygen first, thank you.”

“Nah, it's not that.” Mingyu brings him closer as he guides them towards the forest, footsteps taking their journey outside the cave. “It's just, I'm greedy, _you know this_ , and I've waited too long already.”

“We always wait for months on daily basis,” Wonwoo's breath is already forming into white clouds again. “There is no such thing as _waited too long_.”

The younger sighs, “You're the only one who can think of uncertain annual thing as if it's a daily basis for us. I can't even dare to think the worst possibility for not meeting you even when the beginning of winter comes.”

Wonwoo goes silent at that sentence.

”...Sorry. I crossed the line,” Mingyu makes a distance between them. “Again. I crossed the line again, sorry.”

Wonwoo turns his head so fast at the apology, hand grabbing the younger's in a hurry like Mingyu would disappear as if he's white clouds Wonwoo breathed out.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before the steel dragon finally gathered some courage to pull Mingyu closer to him. His eyes staring hard at their joined hands while his mind questions himself on why he did that. _Never let your guard down,_ his father would say, _once you stopped fighting, you won't grow your claws again_.

“No, it's... It's okay,” Wonwoo lets out. “It's okay, it's on me. It's me and how I always try to protect us in the wrong way.”

Their steps continue to roam on the cold snow, hiding inside the trees' shadows yet so open from any eyes. Silence hanging above their heads, heavy and thick, but Wonwoo couldn't bear to open his mouth, scared that he would ruin their already short time.

That is, until Mingyu stops in his place and holds Wonwoo's hand tighter.

“Won, aren't you tired?”

His heart drops into the deepest riverbed, for the question he has feared his whole life got questioned now.

“T-tired of what?” Wonwoo struggles.

Mingyu lets go of his hand and both of his hands are now moving between them, making a picture of him and Wonwoo. “This, of course. Don't play dumb, Wonwoo.”

_Oh, so this is it. Mingyu is tired of him and will leave._

“I see...” He breathes, almost unheard.

If this is Wonwoo from the days before, months before, he would just turn away and then run away from Mingyu. He would just run as fast as possible and fly in his dragon form, not giving a little bit of care towards his torns of clothes, leaving Mingyu alone in a cold winter breeze while he holds his tears in.

Wonwoo is glad because he let his guard down today and stopped fighting, for now he found another form of bravery to fight for something new, and Wonwoo wouldn't let Mingyu slip out of his palm.

“But, sorry Gyu... I can't let you go.”

One of Mingyu's eyebrows quirks up. “What do you mean?”

He takes a step forward and brings his hands forward, removing his pair of black gloves. As soon as the wind blows, his hands shiver in cold. Wonwoo then takes both of Mingyu's hands in his, feeling how the cold melts away from his hand.

 _Why would he even bring gloves when he could just hold my hand like this_ , Wonwoo dares to think.

“I'm sorry if you're tired of me and this secret... rendezvous... of ours,” He strokes the younger's hand in a comforting way, trying to coax him to stay. “But I just can't let you go, I don't think I could. Not when this kind of moment is the only thing I look forward to the entire year.”

Wonwoo could see Mingyu's eyes widen from the peripheral view. He's still staring at their hands, not daring to lift his head yet.

Then, a laugh interrupts his storming mind.

“Oh, Won, I didn't mean it like that.” The fire breathing dragon stares at him with a lopsided smile and Wonwoo could feel his hands being enveloped in a tight warmth. “What I meant is, how about we end this thing—us meeting only in winter each year secretly—and just, I don't know,”

Mingyu throws his head back, a satisfied smile on his face. “I'm glad we're on the same page here, Won, so why don't we just _fuck_ everything and just be together? Be mates?”

Now it's Wonwoo's turn to widen his eyes. “M-mates? Dragons could only mate once in their life, Gyu, are you sure about th-”

“I'm sure.”

Wonwoo feels his knees turning into cotton at how firm Mingyu's voice as he said those two words.

“You'll be stuck with me.”

“Yes, and _you_ will too.”

“Forever, and we could live until millions of years, Mingyu.”

“I know, and probably more.”

His eyes are burning now. “Mingyu.”

The latter only stares back with softness he couldn't fathom. “Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo's brain is noisy, yet no words could form in his mouth despite it's already opening.

“I... It would go against the clans' rules,” He tears his eyes away. “To mate another kind of dragon, outside your element.”

“And what about it?” Mingyu's smile goes even wider. “We could just make our own little clan, a small family of ours without rules. Just us and our own kind.”

It would never be registered in Wonwoo's mind, how Mingyu could make everything sounds so easy, almost oversimplifying, yet Wonwoo knows every sentence that comes out from the other dragon's lips hold a thousand promises and Mingyu is not one to break promises.

This little secret rendezvous of theirs is one of the many proofs of it.

He smiles to himself, who would've thought roaming around a black forest in one winter night could bring him so many beautiful memories?

“Sure, I guess.” Wonwoo laughs to himself, bringing one of Mingyu's hands into his cheek.

The younger let out a betrayed sound, “You guess!?”

“Well, you have to show me your dragon form first. I don't want bad genes, you know.”

He enjoys how Mingyu's face turned from betrayal to confusion to a wide grin at last. It's such a blessing that the latter is bad at hiding his emotions.

“You doubted a fire breathing dragon? Wow, never thought the rumour about steel dragons are big-headed is true, you know.”

Wonwoo laughs openly, the loudest he ever let out ever since he met Mingyu four hundred years ago.

“Well then, let's forge our future together, husband?”

The fire dragon rolls his eyes. “Oh shut up, you haven't even kissed me today.”

Another laugh, and Wonwoo leans in.

> ###  _—Passing by the edge of cold winter, until the days of spring, until the days of flowers blossoms, please stay there a little longer._

**Author's Note:**

> p.s google the title to found the color of the mountains!
> 
> curiouscat.me/jinxspring


End file.
